cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Terry O'Quinn
Terry O'Quinn (1952 - ) Film Deaths: *''Silver Bullet ''(1985) [Sheriff Joe Haller]: Bludgeoned to death by Everett McGill with a baseball bat after Everett turns into a werewolf while Terry tries to arrest him. *''The Stepfather ''(1987) [Jerry Blake]: Shot in the back/chest/shoulder by Shelley Hack, then stabbed in the chest with a knife by Jill Schoelen. (NOTE: although the sequel states he managed to survive his wounds, it's clear they intended this to be an actual death scene) *''Young Guns ''(1988) [Alexander McSween]: Killed during a shootout in/at the Battle of Lincoln. *''Pin '' (1989) [Dr. Frank Linden]: Killed in a car crash along with his wife (Bronwen Mantel) due to either his recklessness or in fault by his life-size anatomically correct medical dummy Pin (it's left to interpretation if Pin somehow caused this accident) (my memory is vague but it’s confirmed/clarified he dies). *[[Stepfather II (Stepfather 2: Make Room for Daddy) (1989)|''Stepfather II (Stepfather 2: Make Room for Daddy)]]' ''(1989) [Jerry Blake/Gene F. Clifford]: Stabbed with a hammer claw in the chest by Jonathan Brandis. (NOTE: The 1992 sequel Stepfather 3 revealed that the character, now played by Robert Wightman, had survived his wounds, but it's obvious that this was intended to be a death scene.) *The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998)' [Darius Michaud]: Killed in an explosion after he lets a bomb detonate rather than disarm it. *''American Outlaws'' (2001) [Rollin H. Parker]: Shot by one of the James brothers (Colin Farrell or Gabriel Macht, I’m not sure which) as he draws a gun. Television Deaths: *''Millennium: Goodbye to All That ''(1999) [Peter Watts]: Shot in the head by unknown Millennium Group member. *''The X-Files: Trust No 1 ''(2002) [Shadow Man]: Killed by exposure to magnetite. *''Lost: The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham ''(2009) [John Locke]: Strangled to death by Michael Emerson, while Terry is talking to him; Michael then arranges it so that it looks like a suicide by hanging. (Terry's corpse has appeared in numerous flashforward sequences prior to this episode, but this episode shows his actual death.) *''Lost: The End ''(2010) [John Locke/Man in Black]: The "Man in Black" (in the form of "John Locke") falls to his death after being pushed off a cliff at the end of a struggle with Matthew Fox, after first being shot in the back by Evangeline Lilly. *''Castle Rock: Severance (2018)'' [Dale Lacy]: Commits suicide by tying a rope around a tree then noosing the other end around his neck, then speeds his car off of a bluff into the lake hanging himself in the process. *''Hawaii Five-0: Pio ke kukui, po'ele ka hale'' (2018) [Joe White]: O'Quinn, Terry O'Quinn, Terry O'Quinn, Terry O'Quinn, Terry O'Quinn, Terry O'Quinn, Terry O'Quinn, Terry O'Quinn, Terry Category:Death scenes by accident O'Quinn, Terry O'Quinn, Terry O'Quinn, Terry Category:Death scenes by werewolf attack Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Death scenes by choking Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in Lostverse Category:Thriller Stars Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Actors who died in Joseph Ruben Movies Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Lost cast members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Rob Bowman Movies Category:Actors who died in Les Mayfield Movies Category:Original intended death scenes Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Hawaii Five-O (2010) Cast Members Category:Deaths in the Hawaii Five-O universe Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:Amityville Horror Cast Members